Teardrops On My Guitar
by x.rustyhalo
Summary: Candice has something important to tell Jeff but his attention seems to always be on a certain red head – will he ever pay her a minute of attention before it’s too late? dedicated to xxcandixcrazedxx


teardrops on my guitar

_Candice has something important to tell Jeff but his attention seems to always be on a certain red head – will he ever pay her a minute of attention before it's too late?_

*** **written especially for** xxcandixcrazedxx**.

* * *

It was her first steps in this arena and eventually it would as well be her last and what a last walk it would be – the halls were empty except for a few crew members who stood around with coffee mugs.

The dark haired diva walked with her head lowered toward the ground. It was one of those times for her where she purposely wanted to hide away from all the pairs of eyes that surrounded her. She just wanted to be invisible and yet she wondered…

Why today? Of all the three hundred and sixty-five days there were in a year that could've been picked from a calendar why this day of all? Could it have not been a day where she wasn't as amped up as she was now? Could it have been one of those days where she had been tired of doing what she loved best – not that there was a day where she had felt like that, but gosh, just why _today_?

As she shoved her hands in her pockets, she passed by a familiar red haired diva. Maria, she noted. The bubbly diva waved toward her with a wide grin before going off on her way – _that_ was one of the divas who had something to do, she had importance and a role in this business which Candice could no longer say about herself.

"Candice?"

The diva turned toward where the tone had came from and was welcomed by a dark haired Melina who walked toward her, tightly holding onto the Women's Championship that sat along her shoulder.

The shiny gold shined brighter than Candice ever remembered it doing so before and now it looked more blurry than before but as Candice swipped her eyes with the back of her hands, she learned why it was so blurry to her.

"How are you, dear? I heard that you would be backstage meeting up with Teddy."

No words came out instead the raven haired diva just offered a forced warm smile before gently shutting her eye lids closed for a moment. Not only had the title brought back memories she didn't want to dwell on, but so did Melina her self – so perhaps there was a time where Melina wasn't the greatest friend to her but she helped her become what she was today and it was Melina who she had pinned to win the Women's Championship for her very first time.

Candice had to face it. Melina was pretty much her best memories in the WWE in human form and looking at this dark haired diva standing in front of her was all too much for the raven haired diva to bare.

Just as she was prepared to retort something back, Candice had noticed behind the diva stood a few backstage crew members.

Okay. Candice in no way had an eye for one of the crew members and there wasn't one standing back there that could've grabbed her attention – instead, it was a certain rainbow haired superstar standing along with the crew members showing his charming smile as he chatted along with them.

His smile had been from ear to ear (completely unnoticed to the raven haired diva that had been standing down the hall from him) as he sipped onto his coffee mug he held in his hands.

The diva guessed that it was one of those times when you had those intense vibes that someone was just staring at you because too quickly for Candice to glance in a different direction, Jeff had looked toward her and offered her a friendly wave.

In retort…Candice shyly smiled back.

**-**

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

**-**

With his hands in his back pockets, the rainbow haired superstar coolly walked in _her_ direction. He wore his charming – yet innocent – grin that he always wore. To Candice, it was goofy, but loveable and what surprised her was that smile had never changed. He _always_ wore it around her.

"Hey Candice. Melina."

The diva who now carried the gold had quietly cackled to herself as she simply nodded toward Jeff. The raven haired diva couldn't make it anymore obvious. Everyone knew it – the crew members, the divas, the superstars…_everyone_. Well, everyone except for Jeff that was.

"I heard that they're serving cream pies over at catering so," Melina then friendly waved off toward the two and headed on her way – a puzzled expression rubbed off on Jeff's face. Being that he had been carrying a coffee mug not too long ago, he had gone to catering earlier and he definitely did not remember them serving cream pies, at all.

Though he shrugged it off, chances were that Melina was just using it as an excuse to meet up with John Morrison before Smackdown began and attempt to be secretive about it. Though everyone was already aware of it.

It never crossed Jeff's mind that Melina had just done it to give Candice a chance with Jeff – since she had been drafted to Smackdown, this was the two's first meeting as she put in so much time training to get back into the ring than spending time with her friends.

Oh, how much that did for her now.

"So, what's up?" He shrugged his shoulders, completely catching her off guard but she warmly smiled to hide it all.

"Nothing much, you…"

The conversation had gone off from there – she let him talk more than she put in her input which for Candice was odd. She never was much of a listener because she always had so much to say, she enjoyed making others laugh at her jokes or making people happy or wise with her stories.

But for Jeff, she just liked to listen to him but there were some things – _just some things_ – she just really didn't enjoy to hear much at all…

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I just don't know what to do. I mean you've seen her. She's perfect and every guy here knows it – and with Punk being back. Man, I should've just told her when I had the chance…I know he's going to go after her the first chance he gets."

Why? Why did he have to brag about her so much – She was already a beautiful girl. She had everything most girls didn't. Why did she have to have his good opinions, as well?

"I mean," he began again – mostly because when it came to _her_, he never stopped talking about her, "I don't even think Maria feels the same way. I've talked to Eve and everything and she just says that Maria thinks of me as just a friend."

Maria had a job at the WWE. She had the love of the fans, and more importantly…Maria had the love of the guy Candice loved.

**-**

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

**-**

"…But on a better note," finally, this Maria-praise discussion was over, "I'm glad you're back." His small smile had now grew wider into a large grin that showed his words were truly genuine and that caused the raven haired diva to lower her head down shyly.

"Thanks, Jeff."

He shrugged his shoulders as a retort to show that it was not a big deal at all to say so. "So, besides the amazing me, have you ran into any other faces around here yet."

The eyes of the raven haired diva drifted off as she counted the numbers of faces she had seen and then listed them as she remembered. "Well, crew members of course. Then I ran into Melina,…and Maria," she purposely paused and instincts – though she hadn't wanted to truly do so – had caused her to stare at him as he instantly smiled at the name of the red haired diva. She hated the schoolboy crush he had on her. "…And, Punk."

"Oh, did you find him by the Pepsi Machine?"

The Candy Coated diva giggled – geez, was anyone willing to give the straight edge superstar a break? By now the Pepsi joke was more than over used but still, just as funny especially when it was said by the Southern Superstar standing across from her.

_- _

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_-_

The two cackled for what seemed like hours. But truly, the raven haired diva had far from minded – she could stand beside the rainbow haired warrior for hours…days, possibly even weeks.

He hushed down his laughing with a short head shake. "I should probably let you meet up with Teddy now, I heard word that he wanted to see you backstage."

Not anymore. Teddy already received word and now there was no more need for him to talk about her storyline with Michelle that she would have over the Women's Championship once the diva won it from Melina.

Candice simply shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't mind. We could talk for a bit more, if you want?"

Her voice was so quiet and innocent and it brought a smile to the Southern Superstar's face.

"I'd love to, Candy but I actually have to go get ready for the show anyway. It starts soon, so." He then drew in the dark haired diva for a friendly hug – yes, friendly because to him, she was one of the guys – and as she glared down toward his back, a frowned now was worn on her lips but as he pulled away she had replaced it with a forced wide grin on her face.

He had almost got away with turning and heading off to his locker room but it occurred to Candice that she had taken advantage of the time she had spent with him. How could she forget the most important thing of all that she needed to tell him – the real and only reason she was at Smackdown.

"Wait, Jeff!" She called out and he turned around too quickly for her, she wasn't even prepared to say it at that moment. "…Good luck."

He smiled, appreciatively and then went along his way.

The dark haired diva lowered her head and rubbed her elbows with her palms. "….Not that you'll need it."

**-**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

**-**

From the empty halls, the dark haired diva had made her way back toward the Divas Locker room – she had been welcomed by the faces of Eve Torres who stood with her now new found friend, Layla El (Candice hadn't been there to watch their match where they had made up, she only guessed they realized that Diva Search Winners had to stick together).

The dark haired diva offered a warm smiled despite her never being too close with the divas, though she hadn't had her share of problems with either one of them.

Candice dug into a locker in the corner where she had placed some of her things so she wouldn't have to carry them around the halls – as she closed her locker, one of the two divas had spoken up.

"Geez, she's so lucky. She doesn't even realize it."

Surely, not herself. Candice knew they couldn't be speaking about her and although it would've healed her bruised ego for a mile of a second, Candice realized that indeed they were not talking about her – on the TV screen had been the rainbow haired superstar, Jeff Hardy.

He had been going one on one against Edge and standing along ringside had been a certain red haired diva.

Candice lowered her head as she dug her fingers into her jacket that she had got from her locker.

The curly haired diva, Layla, had nodded toward Eve's earlier words. "I cannot believe he actually asked her to join him on ringside! I mean, Maria's a doll but man, that's so unfair."

There opinions of Maria were like the voices that Candice always heard in her head.

_-_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_-_

The dark haired diva had rushed her way out of the locker room before she could catch a glimpse of Jeff winning the match and then Maria celebrating with the victorious superstar – she knew how that would go, Maria would end up securely wrapped in the arms of Jeff and he'd spin her around and happiness and the fans and table announcers would gawk at the two fan favorites.

To be simply put, everyone would be filled with joy and happy…everyone expect Candice - the most loneliness girl in the world, at the moment.

Candice made her way through the halls; she was prepared to head toward her locker room. The desperation she had to tell him what she needed was soon vanishing and being turned into acknowledgment that whilst she was gone, he fell for a more beautiful girl who was the ideal of everything he wanted…and possibly, everything Candice could never be.

And the remembrance that Maria would be the one still around tomorrow and not Candice – the dark haired diva was beginning to believe that maybe Maria really was the better woman.

As Candice rounded a corner, she had realized it was the wrong corner to take as she saw the all too familiar red curtain.

The Candy Coated diva chewed down at her lip – practically cursing herself inside of her head – and attempted to turn but before she could, she had caught a glimpse of Jeff sliding through the curtain. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair and looked completely exhausted and yet…

Still perfect.

Candy shifted on her feet and only smiled once Jeff noticed she was standing there. He grinned in surprise.

"Candice, hey!" He almost hugged her though knowing that his body was dripping with his own sweat from his match, he held back from doing so – he hadn't wanted to ruin the black dress that the Candy Coated diva was wearing. Though, Candice would take a million sweaty hugs from the Southern Superstar if that meant one moment – just one moment – he wanted her in his arms.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked her surprised.

There were times on Raw that Candice always stood behind the red curtain after Jeff's match – she was his biggest fan. In fact, she still was. He always told her, that he was her greatest _friend_.

"I was just heading back to the parking lot." She answered. He nodded his head, the dark haired diva knew soon he would let her be on her way and she just did not want that. "Jeff, before you go, there's something I need to tell you." He simply shrugged his shoulders as if letting her know that he was now all ears. Nervously, the dark haired diva ran her fingers through her hair. "I…" she cleared her throat to create more volume in her tone, "I just want to say-"

"Jeff!"

The bubbly and adorable exclaim came from the red haired diva who came walking in their direction. She had been standing beside the straight edge superstar – CM Punk. Candice glared toward Jeff who was now wearing a bashful smile toward the red haired diva.

A sigh of envy and misery escaped through Candice's lips.

"Hey guys," Maria greeted the two, "Punk and I were going to go out for drinks later and wanted to know if you two wanted to join us?"

The rainbow haired superstar's eyes narrowed – Maria, drinks and Punk…he didn't like the combo.

Sure, maybe Punk was a guy to trust in the past but since the moment he had cashed on in him, Jeff never trusted Punk from that moment on.

Plus, Punk definitely wouldn't be drinking which would make it even easier for him to take advantage of Maria.

Yeah, Jeff definitely wouldn't allow it.

"I'm up for it." Quickly, Jeff retorted.

As Jeff may've had a problem with Maria being near Punk – Candice had a problem with Maria being near Jeff. Though she wasn't going to "fix" her problem by being there, instead she wanted to be anywhere but…she didn't want to sit by Jeff and Maria as she watched the chemicals react between the two.

"Actually, I already have plans after the show." Lying much, Candice? Well, at the moment – it was the only way out.

All there mouths began to frown in disbelief. "Candice." Jeff said, completely disapproving the idea she wouldn't be there and then again – he felt uncomfortable being there without her.

The Candy Coated diva shrugged. "Sorry." She whispered.

Jeff sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, when are we going to talk? I mean, wasn't there something you were itching to tell me earlier?"

Her eyes drifted toward Punk and then toward Maria. "It's not important." She said as her eyes were now locked on the most beautiful person of the group, Jeff.

**-**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

**-**

It had been hours since she said goodbye to the rainbow haired superstar yet their convo still echoed in her head whilst she drove the way to her hotel room, alone. Her last chance stood there in a form of a Southern Superstar – it was her last chance to tell him and now, she had given it up.

She watched it float away in fear of the pressure of it being said in front of Maria but what hurt most was that she pleased someone who she wasn't – tomorrow she would be looking herself in the mirror (not Maria) and the demon of not telling him would haunt her.

Soon, the dark haired diva had arrived to her hotel room and parked her car outside before making her way up to the hotel room. She had taken the step route. She wanted to make sure she had control of how slow she would reach her hotel room.

For, there were still thoughts in her head that urged her to turn around – _turn around now little girl, while you still have the chance_.

But she only lowered her head and continued to walk forward – completely turning her back on her dreams and therefore, allowing someone else to take them (which in her case would be Maria).

Candice slid her hotel key into her room she had booked earlier of the day and walked inside as she slowly closed the door behind her and crawled into her bed.

She now felt like an angel was speaking to her when her eyes drifted toward the picture of Jeff and herself from a carnival trip that had taken last year – before she was cursed with this horrible injury that kept her out for months – she was so happy then, scratch it, _they_ were happy then.

It was like the angel was showing her a sign to not giving up on Jeff and to tell him.

Candice rubbed her thumb on the side of the picture where Jeff was. How beautiful he truly was. Slowly, she laid down the picture against the night stand it stood on and then flicked off the light switch by the bed.

**-**

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

**-**

He woke up to the memory of the beautiful red head's smile burned into his mind – she was incredibly gorgeous and he had never been so more proud of his decision to join her with Punk for drinks.

The Southern Superstar yawned as he lazily sat up from his hotel bed and stretched his arms over his head. Slowly, he made his way toward the bathroom as he washed his face with a splash of water and then made his way out of the bathroom and toward his computer.

He always made a habit of going to his WWE Universe page – it was the biggest way he interacted with his fans best and kept him active with keeping up with his fans. The superstar typed in the WWE webpage but was surprised to realize that yet another member of the WWE was released.

"You gotta' be kidding me." The superstar muttered under his breathe – they already rid of Umaga _and_ Mr Kennedy. It was never easy saying goodbye to anyone in this business.

The superstar scrolled down and was completely baffled to of read what he had. Instantly, he rubbed his eyes to remove out of the morning dust – clearly, he was not seeing straight but the more he rubbed his eyes the more he found that the words still read the same.

Quickly, he went to his Universe page – hoping to message the diva and beg that this information was a typo or not true. As the superstar began to heavily breathe, he typed in his logging info and was surprised to already have a message and by the raven haired diva herself.

'_Jeff, I apologize for not telling you this in person. I knew if she was around, it wouldn't have any importance to you though anyway. I do not blame you, she is truly beautiful and you deserve her as much as I deserve to tell you this…_

He was surprised that Candice hadn't told him what he was expecting to hear which was her being released – instead, she only had to tell him this:

…_I deeply am in love with you Jeff Hardy. I always have been and I will continue to always be.'_

**-**

He didn't need a hint or a sign to know where she was. She would be where she always was – where she always hid and where she always ran.

As he rounded a corner, he saw her – she had been handing over her suitcase toward one of the members in the airport for them to be checked and x-rayed. He frowned, only a few seconds to spare.

He sprinted down toward where she had stood though unfortunately for him by the time he had reached her he had been breathless. He held his hands on his knees as he gasped for air in his lungs.

The dark haired diva's eyes widened in surprise. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" She asked as she wore a puzzled expression.

He couldn't speak. The time he had the most to speak to her he couldn't speak.

"The departure for Wisconsin will be taking off in ten minutes."

His frown now lowered – he knew that was her flight.

"Jeff," she whispered. She was unsure of how she to go about telling him she had needed to leave, but a rush soon told her that she wouldn't have the choice of saying anything.

The rainbow haired superstar wrapped her into his arms, drowning his lips into hers. He had devoted more passion in that moment than he had ever in any of his matches or opportunities he was given – perhaps because this opportunity had stood there in front of him all along and he done nothing but ignored it.

Eventually he pulled away, the two both breathless after the kiss as he leaned his forehead against her.

"Jeff, you can't…-"

"Shh." He whispered toward her, already knowing what her words would be – he knew her too well, him finding her here showed that. "I want to be here for you right now."

"You don't have to-"

Pity. Pity right now was what she was feeling with him being there.

"I know. I want to. I never wanted something so much more."

Her perfectly plucked brow arched. "This means…?"

"Yes, Candice. I love you and I am so sorry for ever letting you run _this_ far."

"And what about Maria?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "She belongs with Punk. I was just too blind to ever see that." Before she could retort, he had slowly launched out for her hand and held it gently inside of his before softly kissing her hand. "But I will not make another regret twice."

A smile crept onto her lips as she glared down toward her feet.

"M'am, are you ready to board for your flight?" A flight employee asked causing both Jeff and Candice to glimpse over toward the direction – it seemed like only instinct for Candice to then stare over toward Jeff and as he gazed toward her as well.

She knew that she didn't need to hear his words to know her next choice…

"No thank you, m'am." Politely, the raven haired retorted as she grabbed her bags from the check line – though the rainbow haired superstar soon gently took them from her hands and carried them in his own.

"I know this great breakfast spot, if you're hungry for a bite."

The Candy Coated diva smiled appreciately as Jeff sweetly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her in for a hug – not a friendly hug, but a hug as a sign for a _new_ beginning - whilst they walked their way out of the airport.

**-**

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into_

**-**

_

* * *

_

**;**

**FIN**. I actually love jeff and maria more than jeff and candice, BUT; this story isn't for me.

it's for Kathy; so I really hope you enjoyed it hon.


End file.
